


Birth of an Unholy Alliance

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Sebastian Smythe Trying To Be a Better Person, Sebastian was a senior in s3, post-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: I saw that you were taking prompts for Kurtbastian! “and yes, i did just start crying in the middle of an overcrowded coffee shop”-Prompt fill where after seeing Kurt crying, post-proposal, Sebastian decides to play therapist, and helps Kurt get on the road to getting his groove back.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	Birth of an Unholy Alliance

This may be the saddest thing Sebastian has ever seen.

Well, not the absolute saddest. The bathroom graffiti at Scandals forever holds that honor for him, but this may take second place.

Kurt Hummel, a few days fresh on his engagement, crying in a corner table of the Lima Bean while sipping his coffee.

A truly depressing sight. 

Sebastian even considers, for a few moments, leaving him alone, letting Kurt cry whatever reservations he has about getting married so young out, but Sebastian, despite himself, is _way_ too curious to leave _that_ unexamined, so he walks over and takes a seat in the empty spot across from Kurt. 

“Long time, no see. Last time I saw that pretty face, you were being-”

“Shut up,” sobs Kurt, before putting the back of his wrist to his mouth and crying into that. “I’m trying cope.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t move. If anything, he gets a bit comfier in his spot.

“And I’m trying to make amends, and I’m also so curious I can hardly breathe, so I’m here for you. If you want to talk, I’m here, and if you want to be distracted, I’m also here. I can also just be eye candy,” says Sebastian, and Kurt shoots him a pleasant smile.

“I appreciate it, it’s just been a rough few days, I guess,” says Kurt with a watery smile, before taking another sip of his drink. “It hit me at a weird moment, I think.”

Sebastian nods in a way he hopes is understanding. “Did anything specific bring it on?” he asks. 

Kurt just holds up his phone to show his most recent text, a message from Blaine about his preferred color theme for the wedding.

“Is it a happy cry? I don’t see the issue,” says Sebastian as he reads the message a few times, looking for the slight that pushed Hummel over the edge.

“We have been back together for a _week_ ,” says Kurt, his eyes wide and distressed. 

Sebastian feels a full-body sort of confusion. A _week_? _Back_ together? It hits him in waves.

“Are you- but Blaine’s Facebook status-”

“He kept forgetting to change it,” says Kurt. He puts his phone face down on the table and wipes a tear from his eye. “I had to make him sign a contract to not cheat again and all the sudden-”

“ _Again_?” Sebastian is sure his eyes are saucer wide. The reveals keep pelting him at a untenable rate.

“That’s why we broke up the first time! And we got back together, and then he proposes, and everyone was _staring_ at me, and-”

“Wait, wait, slow down. How long had you guys been back together when he proposed?” Sebastian asks, and he has both hands palm down on the table. 

“Three days,” says Kurt, and his voice sounds strangled and helpless. Sebastian nearly flips his shit right there.

“We did not know that,” says Sebastian simply. “I am so sorry we we involved, we- he _cheated_ on you?”

“Yeah! He won’t tell me with who-”

“It wasn’t me,” says Sebastian. He’s sure he sounds as grave as he must look.

“I know, I made sure to ask.”

There’s a moment of silence between them, Sebastian has a feeling that identical memories of their first meeting flash through their minds, but he stamps the thought down. _I’m different now,_ he thinks, _I’m better_. 

“What do you want?” asks Sebastian, and he moves his hands together as his face goes serious. 

“What?” Kurt asks, taken aback. Sebastian finds momentary silence in how Kurt’s tears have stopped.

“What do you want? Do you want to marry Blaine? Do you want to never talk to him again? Whatever it is, I’ll help you. I owe it to you, honestly. I know I put you through hell, and I want to make it up to you. You very obviously need someone in your corner, and I just need to know what you _want_.”

Kurt looks at Sebastian for a few long seconds. There’s confusion on his face, but it melts away, and anyone can tell that the question hit Kurt in a serious way.

“This might be my last chance,” says Kurt, with a quiet desperation in his eyes. “What if there’s no one else?”

“You’re 19, Kurt. You’re nowhere near your last chance.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kurt asks. His question is so honest that Sebastian’s heart aches for him in a way that he never would have expected it would ache for Kurt Hummel, of all people.

“I mean, even I think you’re hot, especially now that you’ve grown into yourself a bit. I’m confident that there’s a line of guys ready to cream their jeans for you if you just open your eyes to them,” says Sebastian with his trademark smirk, hoping that the harder he smiles the less complex his emotions will get.

“You think I’m hot?” Kurt asks, and Sebastian has a moment of panic, has a moment of _oh shit I slipped_ before remembering that he’s not in high school anymore, he’s old enough to be honest.

“I mean, yeah. More so now, but even last year I thought you could get some.”

Kurt’s face has gone from being distraught to deadly curious, and Sebastian can’t tell if it’s a good thing or not.

“But you said-”

“You were an obstacle, I would’ve said anything. In my quest for information on the New Directions, you were the obstacle, but you were still hot. You were funny, too. If I’m being honest, I was kind of looking forward to that part of it, especially near the end, but that’s ancient history,” says Sebastian, and he has to push down the residual embarrassment on having that stupid crush on Kurt.

Kurt, despite this, looks thrilled.

“Wait, wait, wait- so in your quest to be Jesse St. James 2.0-”

“A more efficient and gayer version, yes.”

“-you not only blinded my boyfriend, took him to a gay bar, reintroduced me to my high school bully who promptly fell in love with me, but also started to… like me?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” says Sebastian, with a blase shrug.

“And now...you’re trying to _help me_?”

“It sounds like a fun way to spend my spring break. The Warbler reunion was all fine and well, and the proposal was fine, but before I go back to the Big Apple for my studies, I might as well get the rest of my kicks out by being your friend. Who knows, maybe I’ll help you get your groove back,” says Sebastian, adding in another smirk.

“You asked me what I want, earlier,” starts Kurt, and for the first time that day, the look in his eyes is electric. “I want to break off this engagement. Wanna help?” 

“I’m in, says Sebastian as he stretches his hand over the table. Kurt takes it, and they shake hands.

“I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship,” says Kurt.

“The start of a wonderful friendship, and the end of a shitty engagement,” says Sebastian, and they share a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i am still open for prompts, as well as general conversation/friendship on tumblr @thesubtextmachine! have a good day and consider leaving a comment!


End file.
